


...And Everything Nice

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Warnings in Chapter Notes, Ficlet Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: A collection of Suga-centered relationship explorations, both romantic and platonic.





	1. Ushijima/Suga

**Author's Note:**

> These were written for Suga's birthday, and yes, I know his bday was in June and it's currently October. Sportsfest ate my life and now that those are all posted, here we are!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The carnival wasn’t Wakatoshi’s favorite place, but he didn’t mind watching Suga have fun. Of course, he always got dragged into it somehow, and that was just fine, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None  
> Tags: Established Relationship, Fluff, Allusions to Naughty Times

Wakatoshi leaned against the corral surrounding the roller coaster, his gaze following the car as it flew wildly along the tracks. Though he was barely visible amongst the other ride-goers, he could just spy a very familiar shock of silver-blond hair, and he didn’t have to see the owner’s face to know he was having the time of his life.

When the ride wound down and the passengers stumbled off in various states of stability, Wakatoshi was waiting at the exit holding his boyfriend’s bag and a paper bag (just in case), and Suga marched out with his arms in the air, howling with glee.

“That was so cool!” Suga bounced on the balls of his feet in front of Wakatoshi and grinned. “I wish you could’ve been there. I thought my stomach was going to fly out of my mouth.”

Suga’s enthusiasm brought a soft smile to Wakatoshi’s face. “I’m glad you’re having fun. Are you feeling all right?” The thought of being flung around at the mercy of centrifugal force made his own belly lurch in discomfort.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Suga’s cheeks bulged when he bit back a burp. “Probably shouldn’t have had that fourth corn dog, though.”

Offering his arm, Wakatoshi nodded. “I believe I might have brought that up before you bought it. And after the second one, if I recall correctly.”

Suga bumped his shoulder against Wakatoshi’s and wrinkled his nose. “That’s part of the fun. Walking on the edge of danger until you fall off and puke up everything you’ve ever eaten.”

“If you say so.”

They wandered through the crowd going nowhere in particular until Suga dragged them to a stop. “Hey, would those be okay?”

Wakatoshi followed Suga’s direction and identified the source. His lips pursed in thought. “For what?”

“For you, genius.” Suga gave Wakatoshi’s arm a playful swat. “I know you can’t ride roller coasters because it’ll make you sick, but the love boat thing can’t be too bad, right?”

Watching the sedate parade of boats floating on the slow-moving stream, Wakatoshi hummed. “It should be fine. Did you want to —”

“Let’s go.” Suga’s smile was wide and bright as he dragged them both to the turnstyle. They showed their bracelets and queued up in the short line for a ride mainly populated by parents with small children and senior citizens.

Their turn came, and they were on their way through the long tunnel. Suga gasped when they drifted inside and saw the water. Lit from underneath, the water sparkled bright blue against the tunnel’s ceiling. “It’s beautiful.”

However, Wakatoshi wasn’t watching the play of the lights on the rock. He couldn't look away from the way the blue glow haloed around Suga’s face. His breath caught. “Indeed.”

His hand drifted up to drag his fingers down the soft curve of Suga’s cheek, and Suga covered Wakatoshi’s hand with his own. “Hey, Waka.” When Wakatoshi hummed in question, Suga pulled him in for a soft brush of the lips. “You’re cute when you’re staring like me like that.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Wakatoshi’s eyes drifted shut and he groaned as Suga climbed onto his lap and kissed him hungrily.

The boat swayed at the shift in weight, but neither paid any heed. That was, of course, until another passing boat bumped into the side of theirs and sent them both careening into the water.

Both of them resurfaced quickly from the waist-deep water, and Suga laughed out loud. “When we get out of here, we’re so doing that again.”

Wakatoshi chuckled, then slogged through the water to Suga’s side. “We could, but I had something else in mind.”

Suga raised a brow, and he yelped when Wakatoshi hauled him out of the water and against his chest. Suga’s arms looped around Wakatoshi’s neck, their faces hovering close. Suga fixed him with a hooded gaze. “Does it involve peeling off these soggy clothes and warming each other up?”

“It might.” Wakatoshi grew quiet before hefting Suga over his shoulder and wading toward the exit of the tunnel. There were a few amused titters when they emerged, but Wakatoshi didn’t mind. He was far more focused on dodging Suga’s flailing limbs and trying not to laugh.

He hadn’t gone into the day particularly enthused by being surrounded by attractions he couldn’t possibly partake in, but as Wakatoshi gave Suga’s ear a wet slap, it was difficult not to admit that the day had far exceeded his expectations. And the company wasn’t bad, either.


	2. Yaku & Suga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of thoughts lingered for both of them about high school ten years after the fact, and not all of them could be washed away with shitty liquor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Alcohol Use/Intoxication  
> Tags: Future Fic, Reminiscing, Dodging Class Reunions

Suga wheezed when he knocked back his sixth? seventh? shot of the night. “Well, I can safely say that it stops tasting like socks after number five.”

“I call bullshit.” Yaku downed his own shot, and his tongue writhed in distaste. “I think it’s actually worse.”

“Baby.” Suga swiped at the bottle of _really_ bad whiskey and doled out a new round. “You don’t drink stuff like this because you like the taste of it. You do it to get drunk.” Raising the glass in salute, he slurred, “To the ten year class reunions we’re blowing off to get wasted instead.”

He picked up the shot glass and made a face at it before setting it back down and taking a drink directly from the bottle. “Wow, that is really gross.”

Yaku dropped onto the floor spread-eagle and laughed. “Told you.”

Suga put the bottle back on the kotatsu and lay down next to Yaku’s sprawled form. “You ever miss it, Mori?”

“Huh?” Yaku rolled onto his side and scrunched his face in thought. “You mean being on a team and stuff?”

Suga nodded and immediately regretted it, the room tilting rudely for his trouble. “Yeah. We were, like . . . cool then.”

Yaku’s face distorted in thought. “We’re not now?”

Rolling his eyes, Suga snorted. “ _No_. You give lollipops to kids with the sniffles, and I spay cats all day. We’re old men now.”

“We’re twenty-eight!” Yaku pushed himself upright, only to drop back down in a heap. “The room is drunk.”

Their eyes met, and they both guffawed.

“Yeah,” Yaku finally answered. “I think about it a lot, actually.”

Suga wriggled until he was next to Yaku and curled up into his longtime friend’s side. “At least you were a nationals level libero. No little kids ever watched me play and said, ‘Hey, I want to be that guy’.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Yaku quieted, and Suga looked over in askance.

“What do you mean by that?”

Yaku rolled over so they faced each other and gave Suga a sad smile. “You were so good with your kouhai, and I wanted to murder the only one I actually had to deal with directly. You have no idea how jealous I was of you.”

Suga’s eyes widened. “Mori, you . . .” His face devolved into a smirk. “You had a man-crush on me.”

“Did not!”

“Did too!” Suga lolled onto his back and hugged his arms to his chest. “Weirdly enough, that actually makes me feel better.” He smiled and sighed, only for his eyes to fly back open while he scrambled across the room just in time to fill the wastebasket next to Yaku’s desk with a slurry of mediocre takeout and even worse booze.

“Okay, that makes me feel even more better. Betterer. More betterer.” He waved his hand and huffed. “Whatever. Words are stupid. You’re still cool.”

Yaku wasn’t long in following suit, and they were soon both draped on the couch with empty bellies and swooning heads. “You’ve always been cool, Suga.”

Suga wrapped his arms around Yaku’s waist and burrowed into the warmth of his side. “Hell yeah, I am.”

They drifted off to sleep together on the couch, waking with sore necks, angry bellies, and a renewed sense of friendship.


	3. Kageyama/Suga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga could only think of one word to describe his relationship with his old kouhai: complicated. However, that was nothing compared to the wrinkle Kageyama had in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None  
> Tags: Pining, Future Fic, First Kiss, Awkward Confessions

Suga watched with his breath balled up in his throat while the final set dragged on into a deuce. This was stressful. He had thought it was stressful while standing on the sidelines while his teammates slugged it out in a key Nationals match, but it didn’t quite compare to being confined to being a spectator where his calls of encouragement and support would be drowned by the noise of the crowd.

He couldn’t help his old kouhai from the stands, but when he watched Kageyama set up Hinata for a quick strike even more freakishly fast than it used to be, he mused that they probably never needed that much help in the first place.

The entirety of the Karasuno volleyball club piled onto each other on the court in a mixture of laughter and tears. It had taken years to come to fruition, but they had finally done it. They were national champions.

It wasn’t his team anymore, and he only knew four of the players by name, but Suga felt a rush of pride, seeing his old kouhai work as a cohesive unit. Kageyama and Tsukishima still bickered, but when the ball was in the air, that all melted away. Kageyama’s synergy with Hinata was on an entirely different level.

He had no place amongst them anymore, but damn it all if he didn’t want to congratulate them on their victory and on their growth.

Suga slipped off his overcoat to leave only his old volleyball club jacket, which he knew would allow him to pass unheeded into the players only section of the arena. He may have been twenty, but he thought he could reasonably pass for a high schooler to any arena personnel. After all, anyone over thirty thought all high schoolers looked twelve years old anyway.

It didn’t take long to scout out Karasuno’s locker room from the bulletin board posting, and he leaned against the wall across from the door in wait. A few minutes later, a jubilant swarm of players bounded toward the room, cheering brightly over their victory. However, one person was noticeably missing.

Spotting Yachi following the team, Suga waved. “Yacchan!”

“Suga-san!” She almost flew over to shake his hand. “We did it!”

Suga couldn’t help but grin. “You sure did.” He looked around once again and frowned. “Where’s Kageyama?”

“Oh!” She pointed back toward the runway. “He got abducted for a tv interview.” Her mouth twisted into a frown. “That wasn’t the right word.”

With a guffaw, Suga ruffled her hair and said, “Thank you, Yacchan. Congratulations to your boys. They couldn’t have done it without you.”

Yachi reddened but nodded in affirmation, but Suga was already gone. Jogging up the runway, he spied the genius setter who had changed everything he thought he knew about volleyball. About a lot of things. He was taller, a little broader in the shoulders, and his thighs were thick as tree trunks from all the power he had managed to cultivate over the past couple of years.

The interview was winding down, the reporter unencouraged by Kageyama’s short and stilted responses, and soon his target was heading toward the ramp and the locker rooms. It didn’t take long for him to spy Suga and for his entire posture to snap to attention like it always had.

“Suga-san.” Kageyama bowed, but Suga wrenched Kageyama to his feet and engulfed him in a back-slapping hug. 

“Did you tell them how you learned it all from your good ol’ senpai?” Suga joked, not expecting a proper response.

Kageyama turned beet red and looked at his feet. “Yes. It didn’t come out right, though. Please don’t watch that interview.”

“What?” Suga held Kageyama at arm’s length and stared at him. “You really did that? I wasn’t serious. Everything you did, you earned it on your own. I didn’t do that for you; you did.”

Expression darkening, Kageyama shook his head. “That’s  _ not  _ true. I learned a lot from you, Suga-san.” He looked around them and gestured toward a supply closet. “Can we talk somewhere that isn’t here?”

Suga was puzzled but followed nonetheless. As soon as the door shut behind them, Kageyama’s entire being melted into a twitching mess of anxiety. “There’s so much I want to say. I don’t know how to say it without sounding stupid.”

“Then don’t worry about sounding stupid and just say it.” Suga raised a brow, utterly confused but geared by habit to see the truth behind Kageyama’s gruff demeanor. Something was gnawing at him, and it needed to come out. “I’ll know what you mean. I promise.”

“I —” Kageyama averted his gaze to fixate on a nearby cart of volleyballs. “Have you ever thought something didn’t matter anymore because it was a long time ago, but when you run into it again, it kind of . . . takes over?”

Suga chortled. “You could say that.” Kageyama didn’t need to know that Suga had battled those cloying old doubts only moments ago, but Suga most certainly understood the sentiment. “What’s bothering you, Tobio?”

At the sound of his given name, Kageyama turned a bright red, so in contrast with his usual pale complexion. “Not bothering. Just something I thought I was over, but I guess I’m not.”

“What are you —”

Kageyama cut off his words with a hissed, “You can punch me later if you want.” With that, Kageyama hauled Suga close and smashed their mouths together for a rough and sloppy kiss.

Suga’s eyes flew open in surprise, but in the long five seconds the kiss lasted, a lot of things started to clarify themselves. Kageyama’s reticence around him, the way he colored and stammered when Suga talked to him. It had always been attributed to Kageyama’s general brand of awkwardness, but a few more things about how differently Kageyama had always treated him began to make sense.

When he pulled away, Kageyama’s eyes were squeezed shut and his entire body tensed as if awaiting an attack. However, Suga only blinked and blinked some more and then slowly touched his lips as they crooked into a lopsided smile. 

Kageyama craned a cautious eye open, dread melting into surprise at the sight of Suga’s reception of his gesture. Suga’s heart beat a little faster when he saw that surprise give way to excitement. That level of engagement Kageyama had reserved for the most important things — at that moment, it was all for him.

“So you’re, not . . . mad, right?” Kageyama rubbed his chin. “I guess that would’ve been easier to say. I shouldn’t — I could have said —”

“I accept,” Suga said simply, watching in fond amusement as Kageyama processed the words and then the meaning hidden behind those scant few syllables.

The sheer joy on Kageyama’s face made Suga’s entire chest swell with something he couldn’t identify, but he was pretty sure he liked it. He framed Kageyama’s face in his hands, a little harder than it used to be now that Kageyama had grown even more, and stroked his thumb on that warm, sweat-crusted cheek.

He tugged Kageyama down to his own eye level for another kiss — a softer one without all the panic and jagged edges of the first. Suga took the lead, having the feeling Kageyama had probably never kissed anyone before and likely had no idea how to do it. 

Suga had his fair share of makeouts behind buildings at school and at college, but there was something achingly unique about this one. Maybe it was the complicated feelings he had toward his old kouhai, or maybe it was because Kageyama never did anything at less than a hundred percent. Whatever it was, Suga wanted more of it.

“Do you have anywhere else to be after you leave here?” Suga asked, and Kageyama shook his head. “How about we go for a walk?”

“It’s January.” Kageyama frowned. “You get cold easily.”

Smiling at the thought of Kageyama actually remembering Suga’s aversion to the chill of winter, he chortled. “Then we’ll walk to the bus stop and ride somewhere to get a nice hot bowl of something tasty.” When Kageyama perked up at the idea of food, Suga offered, “Curry? My treat.”

Kageyama nodded enthusiastically and vibrated with an excitement usually reserved for volleyball. But it was for him. 

Suga patted Kageyama’s shoulder. “Go see your team. I’ll wait for you in the lobby. Text me when you’re out.”

Kageyama bobbed his head and turned to comply, but he spun on his heels at the door and stole one more clumsy kiss before ducking out of the room like his shorts were on fire.

Alone in a closet at the famous Orange Court after kissing his old kouhai and teammate, Suga threw back his head and laughed. The situation was absurd and glorious, and he couldn’t wait to find out where it led.


	4. Tendou & Suga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga hadn’t known what to expect from his assigned dorm mate, but it wasn’t this. The strange part was that he could get into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None  
> Tags: College Fic, Roommates, Getting to Know Each Other

Suga brimmed with excitement when he put the key to his brand new dorm room into the slot, the lock clicking to life at his command. Somehow, it hadn’t felt real until he was opening the door, but this would be his home for the next four years. 

The room was dark save for the sliver of illumination from a nearby streetlamp filtering in from the crack between the curtains. He swatted around for the light switch until light poured into the room. His heavily laden duffel bag dropped unceremoniously to the floor.

Sprawled out face-down on one of the beds in the room was a tall redhead, wearing nothing but a pair of briefs as he snored loudly. The disturbance didn’t seem to faze his sleep, and Suga quickly scuttled to his own side of the room. 

He had hoped to unpack at night, as the past few days had been brutally hot, but he didn’t want to disturb the person he would be living with for the foreseeable future. At least, Suga assumed that was the Tendou Satori he was slated to room with. If not, then unpacking was the least of his worries.

Instead, he blindly stripped down to his boxers and undershirt and followed suit.

The grainy blare of what sounded like an anime theme song jolted Suga from a sound sleep. He bolted out of bed, only to find his roommate sitting cross-legged in the middle of the floor with his eyes glued to his laptop screen. Still in his underwear, of course.

Sitting on the floor next to him, Suga leaned in and squinted, trying to identify the show before he asked. He didn’t watch anime, and he quickly caved and asked, “What are you watching?”

“Boku no Hero Academia,” Tendou said flatly, eyes never leaving the screen, where a man who looked like he was on fire was being grumpy about . . . something. “New episode.”

The show was bright and colorful, much like the guy next to him. Suga couldn’t say he wasn’t interested in finding out more about both of them. Reaching for his bag nearby, Suga dragged it next to him and fished out a jumbo bag of shrimp chips. “Mind if I join you? I’ve never seen it. It looks interesting.”

However, Tendou slapped his laptop closed and shook his head. “Your education can’t begin like this. We need to start over.”

Suga shook his head adamantly. “Please don’t stop watching because of me! I’ll go grab a shower while you watch your new episode, and if you want, we can start watching from the beginning.”

With that, he extended a hand and said brightly, “Sugawara Koushi. Animal science major.”

Tendou smiled brightly and accepted the gesture. “Nice to meet you, Sugawara-kun.”

“Suga is fine.” Their hands dropped, and when Suga noticed the absence of a return introduction, he urged, “You’re Tendou-kun, I assume.”

“You got it, Suga-kun.” Tendou eyed the bag of shrimp chips and grinned. “I think you and I are going to get along nicely.”

Suga’s spirits lifted s the bridge between him and his new roommate came to life one board at a time. He all but skipped down the hall to the baths to hose off the night’s worth of sweat. 

When he returned, Tendou was munching on shrimp chips in front of his laptop still, but the screen was paused. Suga sat back down and grabbed a fistful of chips to pick at while the show flared to life.

Fourteen long, colorful hours later, only interrupted by delivery and bathroom breaks, Suga starfished on the floor and sighed. “I’ve never watched an entire show in one day before.”

“Really?” Tendou looked down at him in puzzlement. “What do you even do with yourself?”

Shrugging, or at least a scant facsimile of the motion, Suga harrumphed. “Study. Play volleyball. Help my mom around the house. Pick on my best friend because he likes a girl and doesn’t even realize it yet.”

“Normie,” Tendou teased. He mimicked Suga’s posture and closed his eyes. “It’s too hot for sports or thinking, so your new education begins today.”

Suga raised a brow at the ceiling, his limbs too heavy to turn to face Tendou. “Oh?”

“Yep.” The grin in Tendou’s voice was unmistakable. “I’ll make an otaku out of you yet.”

Laughing out loud, Suga’s entire being was at ease when he replied, “I doubt that, but I’m open for the challenge.”

“You’re more interesting than I thought you’d be, Suga-kun.”

Suga imagined Tendou found a lot of people dull, and the vote of confidence buoyed his spirits. “I aim to please,” he answered. His head lolled over to the side to glare at his unpacked bag and he sighed. “I have to unpack, but I don’t want to get up.”

“Then don’t.” The response was so lightly given, as if it were the simplest answer in the world. Suga reckoned Tendou had a lot of simple turns of logic to complex questions, and he looked forward to more of them.

So Suga stayed where he was and enjoyed the company.


	5. Iwaizumi/Suga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guy next door in his new apartment building is sugar, spice, and most certainly everything nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None  
> Tags: Single Dad AU, Single Dad Iwa, Moving In, Childish antics fully endorsed and enabled by Suga

Suga can’t suppress a guffaw when he searches for signal from his brand new wifi in his brand new apartment. Not at any particular content on the internet, but at the network title right underneath his generic modem named one: ball is life.

“That’s cute,” Suga murmurs to himself, and with a grin creeping onto his lips, he changes the name of his network to match: it sure is. He played sports in high school, so he gets the need to plaster one’s enthusiasms on every aspect of life. He just wishes that he had not outgrown the habit by the time he hit thirty.

He thinks nothing more of it as he goes about his business unpacking. It isn’t until three weeks later when Daichi comes over to help him assemble his new flat pack furniture that the matter arises again. Pecking away at his tablet to load the instructional YouTube videos recommended by the salesman, Daichi grumbles, “Suga, which network are you?”

“What?” Suga blinks and heads over, laughing aloud when he sees what Daichi does. His own network name is the same as he had set it, but the neighbors’ is not. Instead of ‘ball is life’, it’s a more combative ‘i like it more’. “Oh, it’s on.”

At Daichi’s puzzled look, Suga explains the situation and then gives his wifi password. However, while Daichi logs in, Suga opens his own laptop and changes his own network name in response. ‘In your dreams young padawan’ now graces the airwaves for everyone in a forty meter radius to see.

The day’s work goes quickly and so does Daichi, and Suga is about to set into a carton of takeout spicy enough to dissolve the roof of his mouth off when he hears the knock. Not having met anyone in the building yet, Suga wonders if Daichi had forgotten a tool or something, and he’s ready to re-greet his friend when he swings open the door.

His words die on his tongue, and his jaw drops when he sees who is arguably the most beautiful man in Sendai looking at him with a look of exasperation. He extends a hand. “Iwaizumi Hajime.” 

Suga shakes his hand and relishes the firm grip of Hajime’s roughened palms. “Sugawara Koushi. Suga is fine.” He beams at Hajime. “So, what do I owe the pleasure?”

Hajime sighs. “You’re the ‘young padawan’ guy on the wifi, right?” When Suga gives him a hesitant nod, Hajime groans and rubs his temples. “Sorry about that. My kid keeps doing that. I figured since no one else ever takes the bait, it had to be our new arrival.”

A laugh bubbles out of Suga. “Oh, it’s no trouble at all. I almost forgot about it until a friend came over to help me move in and he was so confused.” Suga tries to peek behind Hajime and hums. “Any chance I get to meet my new nemesis for Baller of the Year?”

Hajime spies the takeout on the kotatsu and reddens. “I’m sorry. I’m bothering you. Thanks for being cool about it. Tobio just got into volleyball, and he’s eight. He can’t fathom anyone else loving his new favorite thing more than he does. He’ll grow out of it.” Hajime swallows hard. “I hope.”

At the mention of his own sport of choice, Suga stands a little taller. “I’d love to meet him when you have time. Maybe we could go to the park and toss a ball around.” He gives Hajime a toothy smile and jabs his thumb against his own chest. “I used to play volleyball, too. I think I was pretty good at it.”

“I’d like that.” Hajime rakes his teeth over his bottom lip before quirking a brow. “Hey, uh, I was about to make dinner myself. You wanna come over and hang out while I cook? You can save that for later or bring it with you to eat. Whatever you want.”

Suga observes the way Hajime’s hands clench and unclench at his sides and how he bounces ever so slightly on the balls of his feet, and a wicked smirk blooms. So, Suga isn’t the only one who is interested. “I’d love that, Iwaizumi-san. Let me put that away. It always tastes better after a few days in the fridge anyway.”

Hajime waits for him and leads him one door down. The apartment is neither clean nor dirty — exactly what Suga expects from a place where an eight year old lives. When the door closes behind them, a small dark head pokes out from behind the couch. “Are you the wifi guy?”

“Yeah, that’s me,” Suga answers cheerfully, even while Hajime wilts with embarrassment beside him. “No worries though, Tobio-chan. We’re on the same side. Volleyball is  _ definitely _ the best sport.” 

At the mention of volleyball, Tobio’s entire face lights up, and he chatters nonstop for twenty minutes about all the things he’s learned while Hajime heads into the kitchen after shooting a look of sheer gratitude at Suga.

The meal is a pretty good one, with simple but well-made fare, and Suga doesn’t miss his extra-spicy mapo tofu at all. In that span of time, he learns that Hajime is a single dad who teaches school, and he had adopted Tobio at the age of three from one of his teenage cousins who wasn’t ready to be a parent.

Soon, Tobio struggles to stay awake, and Suga knows it’s time to go. Hajime eases his son down on the couch to curl into a tired little ball. Suga heads for the door, and Hajime follows suit.

Outside Suga’s door, Hajime gives him a warm smile. “Hey, thanks for being so cool and letting him grill you about stuff. He fixates a lot, and it doesn’t make him a lot of friends. I appreciate it, and he does, too.”

“He’s a great kid,” Suga replies. “And that offer’s still open, you know. I have nights and weekends off.” If this is going where he hopes it is, Suga decides to clearly spell out his availability time-wise. 

The only thing left is to convey his interest. “Though I do have a few interests outside of volleyball.”

“Oh?” Hajime leans against the wall next to Suga’s door and raises a brow. “Such as?”

“I like hot things.” 

Hajime absorbs this comment with puzzlement. “You mean spicy food?”

Suga grins, a wicked gleam in his eye. “Among other things.”

As the meaning sinks in, Hajime chortles. “I had a feeling you were pretty brazen. Good to know I’m not wrong.”

“You are correct.” Suga leans close to Hajime until their breath mingles in the air between their parted lips. “Do  _ you _ like hot things, too?”

“I’m not . . . indifferent to it.” Hajime’s eyes drift shut, and their mouths brush together. “I have a lot to learn about it.”

“Then let me teach the teacher.” Suga pecks a kiss on Hajime’s cheek and opens his door. “I’ll see you soon, Hajime-kun.”

Hajime touches his still-moist cheek with one hand and waves with the other. He treads backward toward his own door, nearly stumbling twice on the way. “Yeah, I’ll . . . yeah.”

The door closed behind him, Suga leans against it and laughs. He definitely didn’t move into this building to hit on his neighbor two hours after meeting him, but he’ll enjoy it nonetheless. 


End file.
